Love me? Hate me?
by TotalRedhead
Summary: When things go wrong for Kat with one guy, She goes to the other. Which one loves her? Which one hates her? Who does she even belong to? Kat/ My OC.
1. Chapter 1

So,I'm back, and this time I'll actually keep writing. On the first two stories I've written, I didn't like the couples and I had no idea where I was going with the plot so I took some time off and read some really great fanfics and Im happy to be back. I'll try to update as much as possible so yeah. Enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kat sat in the corner, her eyes were bloodshot red. She knew that this fight wasn't just a petty little argument….He hit her. She knew they would be calling it off for good and one man would probably be excited to hear that …..or maybe he wouldn't care less.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She knocked on Dean's door. She knew he was awake. He had to be.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"Me."

He open the door and saw the tears on her face. He was glad that he wasn't the one that caused them this time.

_Flashback_

_Kat rushed in to the arena,she was late for Raw. As she jogged to the divas locker room, she ran into a tall figure._

_"Oh sorry I didn't see yo-" She lost her words as she looked up and saw his blue were sparkling as she starred into them._

_"Don't worry about it." He said with a wink and walked away._

_XOXOXOXO_

_He wiped her cheek with his eyes traveled to the red mark on her face._

_"What happened this time?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his hotel room._

_" He…he slapped me." she said slowly expecting him to lose his temper, but he stayed calm and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing the hug. She love the feeling of being in his arms again._

_"Its going to be ok, he won't be able to touch you once I put him in the hospital."_

_She pulled away fast._

_" Dean, don't fight him. You'll get fired. I don't want that to happen because you stood up for some one who was stupid as me."_

_"You aren't stupid,hes a coward for hitting you."_

_"You don't understand, he thinks I'm cheating on him with you."_

_"That doesn't give him the right to hit you."_

_"I know but-" _

_He crashed his lips on to hers kissing her passionately. Placing his arm around her waist._

_He could feel the heat from her crying her eyes pulled away. She was smiling, weakly._

_"You can stay here tonight if ya want." He told her, bringing her body closer to his._

_"Thanks." She backed away and headed for the couch_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_" Well since there's only one bed, I figured I'd be sleeping on the couch."_

_"Not gonna let that happen, you're sleeping with me tonight."_

_"Ok. If you insist."_

_"Come on. Don't act like you don't miss sleeping with me." He laughed._

_"Whatever." She smirked as she got in the bed while he went in the bathroom to change. _

_She was texting Layla and Kaitlyn about what happened when he came out of the bathroom. He was shirtless with a pair of black basketball shorts on and she couldn't help but stare._

_"Like what ya see?" Dean smirked as he climbed into bed with her._

_"Always have, always will." She moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest._

_"So you do miss me? I knew it." He looked down at her, smirking._

_"I hate to say it but, I do. I left you because I was stupid. Not because I didn't trust you." He started to rub her head._

_"No,you were right, I shouldn't have been going out all the time. I've should've spent time with you. But you know being me, I didn't like admitting I was wrong about something. But I've changed a bit." He looked down and saw she was sleepy._

_"You need sleep" he said as he reached to turn off the lamp._

_"I'm fine. I'm a big girl, don't need to worry about me."_

_I don't need to but I want to. I only worry because I care. Now go to sleep." _

_"Fine,goodnight." She lifted her head off his chest and laid her head down on a pillow._

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead._

_"Goodnight….I still love you."_

_"….I still love you too" She said and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. The man she love truly was right here. In bed with her, were their bodies fit together well like two puzzle pieces. She had no doubt that the next day she was going to break up with the man she now hated the most._

_Dolph Ziggler._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_How'd ya like it? I should tell you that the OC Kat is based off me. Kat is what I would my ring name to be one this character is like future me. Hehe. Review and tell me what ya think. Love ya. Mwah - Kaylyn_


	2. Getting back together?

Hi. I just couldn't stop myself from writing chapter 2. I have this all planned out in my head and I don't want to lose it all. So here ya go.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

Dean woke up in a empty. She wasn't there. He thought she went back to Ziggler but before he could get all worked up, she walked in.

"Morning." Dean said in a tired voice.

"Hey could you go with me to my old room to get my stuff? I just got off the phone with Dolph and he wont bring it to me and if I go alone he'll probably try and get me to stay."

" you two broke up?" he was hoping and wishing they did. This could finally be his moment to take back what was his in the first place. Him being an ass is why they fell apart and he changed.

He changed…just for her.

Sure he had his moments here and there but he fought his urges to sleep with other girls to prove how much he wanted Kat. He wanted her from the day they first bumped into each he wasn't the man he is now.

"No," She gave him a sad smile. "It's a break apparently, but this will be one hell of a long break."She put her shoes on. She didn't want Dean to pounce on her just yet. What if he only changed to get her back but then went back to his old self?

Flash back

"Ok Lay,call you later! Bye." She hung up the phone and sat it down on the table. She heard the door unlock and in came Dean. Stumbling more than walking, he slam the door.

"Why didn't you wait for me at the arena?!" Kat jumped at his voice. His words were slurred and she knew he was drunk.

"You were taking too long and I told you I was going to leave. Where did you go? Its past 1 am and I've been waiting since 10."

"I was out with Seth and Roman, why does it matter anyway!?"

He was still yelling,she was going to have to sweet talk him. She walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands though his hair. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Baby, I just wanted you to come home early so we could….you know,do our "favorite thing"

He gave in, and calmed down.

"We can still do it."

"No, you're wasted."

"Alright, next time baby. I promise. I wont go out. It can be just me and you and we can have the entire night to ourselves."

She calmed him but he wasn't even closed to getting to his bad side.

They walked together to Dolph's room. Dean stood behind her as she knocked on the door. Someone unexpected opened the door

Summer Rae.

"Can I help you?" She said in the snotty tone that completely annoyed Kat. She notice that Summer was in a robe, and guessed that she and Dolph were fooling around.

"Hey,who's at the door?" She could hear Dolph's voice get closer to the door.

"Your Ex" Summer replied smirking at Kat. Dolph appeared at the door.

"Wow, you move on quick considering we just called it off last night."

"Don't act like you didn't sleep with over here."

This was it. Dean was going to snap.

"She didn't. She has more class than you will ever have." Dean said balling his fist up at his side.

"Just give her her bags so we can go."

Dolph got her suitcases and threw them out the door.

"Here ya go,now leave. Me and Summer have business to handle." Summer giggled as he closed the door.

Dean had finally calmed down now that Dolph was out of his sight.

"You ok?" He asked. Right now all he wanted to do to her is kiss her and tell her everything was gonna be ok but now wasn't the time.

"Yeah lets just go."

XOXXOXOXOX

Dean and Kat arrived at Raw together. Dean thought it was safer for Kat to stay in the locker room with Him,Seth and Roman just in case Dolph wanted to try anything.

"Hey Kat" Seth said as she walked in with Dean following behind here.

"Wait are you two back together?" Roman asked with a smile on his face. "You two are my favorite couple, when you aren't fighting of course."

Flashback

"Where"s Kat?" Seth ask Dean.

"She's ….uhh.. I don't know. She walked out on me last night."

"Oh so you probably got too drunk for her liking and fucked shit up again. We warned you Ambrose. It's the same thing over again. You hurt her,she walks out." Roman said to him as he tied his boots.

"God, Dean. Didn't I tell you that I'll fucking kill your ass if you hurt her again. You'll never learn ,will you?" Seth said shaking his head.

"You guys know I'm just used to fucking chicks and kicking them out the next morning. Ive never actually had a girl stick around for this long. I don't mean the things I say to her, I just…I just. I can't explain it"

Dean laughed at Roman's statement.

"No, we aren't back together,I'm just playing security guard to keep her from Dolph." Dean smirked and Kat hit him.

"You're making it sound like I'm using you."

"Are you?"

Kat smirked. "I would never."

"So Kat,has this asshole said anything to you that he might be regretting at the moment?"

Seth inquired as he watched the duo tease each other

"Well, he hasn't been much of a asshole lately."

"Good ,he wouldn't see the light day if he hurt you again." Roman jumped in, earing the middle finger from Dean.

Kat just laughed at the men. "Well we have a match in about ten minutes so we'll catch you later tonight." Seth said shaking his head at Dean. "Well good luck guys." She said walking to the door of the locker room behind Dean. Before he left he gave her a wink that sent her heart flutrring.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Since The Shield had a match,Kat was bored so she turned on the TV in the locker room and called Kaitlyn and Layla to come to the locker room to watch the match with her.

"So are you guys getting back together?"Layla asked as she watch Kat staring at the screen. " I don't know, I'm not sure yet." "Come on Kat! Don't lie to yourself, I can see want him back. Why else would you run to him when Dolph slapped you? Speaking of that, what exactly happened between you and Dean that night? Kaitlyn asked, wanting to know all the details.

"We kissed,then since I had nowhere else to stay I kinda stayed with him." "Wait you two had sex? No fucking way!" Layla screamed. " Sorry Lay, but no. We did sleep in the same bed, but its not a big deal. Kat said as she turn to the tv. She saw Dean get the pin and she smiled to herself.

"You should meet him at the gorilla and congratulate him."Kaitlyn smirked. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Layla and Kaitlyn walked with Kat to the gorilla and they leaned against the wall and talked until Dean showed up.

Once he showed up their eyes connected immediately. She walked over to him, not breaking her gaze. "Congratulations. Nice win." "You know how it is, I do one move and its all over." "You're so cocky." "But you love it." Dean said with a smile, wrapping his arm around her neck. He leaned in, going for a kiss but a voice from behind him made him pull away and turn around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cliff hanger! But trust me ,you guys wont be hanging for long. Love you guys - Kaylyn


	3. I still love you

Hello my lovely peeps. I've know you've been waiting for this, so here ya go.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So you were cheating on me with this asshole?" Dolph said as he saw Kat and Dean , about to lock lips.

Dean pulled away from Kat and turned around slowly.

"She wasn't cheating on you,now if you have anything else to say I suggest you don't say it and run." Dean said. Kat saw the anger in Dean's eyes, acting on her first instinct, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Giving him the signal to calm down.

"I'm not scared of you Dean,My problem isn't with you, its with her. Kat, do you really think its okay to sleep with him while we are on a break?"

"Pot calling the kettle black, Dolph. You slept with Summer and by you assuming that I'm sleeping Dean is so contradicting your meaning of a break."

"So are you going to come back to me soon? I have lots of girls in line if you don't."

"You're such an asshole,Dolph. What did I ever see in you?"

"You saw the fact that I'm much better in bed than over here."

That was it, Dean snapped.

Dean slammed Dolph against the wall and pinned him up by his arms.

"Your insults don't phase me but if I ever catch you speaking to her like that again, you are a dead man. Got it?" Dean said,speaking though his teeth. Ziggler just glared at him, shoved him off and walked away.

Kat walked up behind him with a small smile on her face. "Thanks for sticking up for me.

He turned around. "Anytime."

They stared into each other's eyes for about 10 seconds until Dean spoke up.

"I'm gonna go catch up with the guys. Meet me at the car after the show." He walked off.

"Damn it Dolph." She whispered to herself. She could care less who Dolph slept with at this point. All she really wanted was to have Dean back in her life….

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

She stood at the car waiting for him. Opening her duffle bag to get her jacket she heard footsteps she thought it was Dean but it was just Seth coming to the car. Since they were taking turns rooming together Roman and Seth were rooming together and luckily for Kat,Dean was rooming by his self.

"Wheres Dean?" Kat asked Seth

"He should be out in a couple of minutes. Why? Wanna get all lovey dovey with him?"Seth teased.

"Oh hush! I'm not even sure if were getting back together yet."

"Oh you two are getting back together. Trust me,I'm not stopping at anything to get you two back together."

"Get who back together?" Dean asked with a smirk,walking to the car with Roman.

"Us" Kat said opening the passenger door to get in the car.

"Seth, don't try to play matchmaker with these two. It will happen on its own." Roman said to Seth as he rolled his eyes.

Kat just smiled at the two and looked at Dean. "What do you think? Will it happen on its own? Or will you force it?"

"I might force it, you honestly don't know how bad I want you."

"Aww Dean is lovesick. Never thought I'd say that." Roman joked

"Shh they're having a moment" Seth hit Roman.

"We can hear you." Dean said as he drove back to the hotel.

"Fine, we'll hush. Resume your conversation." Seth said, leaning back in his seat.

Dean placed his free hand on Kat's leg, she grabbed it and locked fingers with his. They looked at each other and smiled. Maybe they would get back together and start over again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Kat got out the shower,her wet hair was in a ponytail. She wore shorts and old t-shirts that was Dean's, that she found in her suitcase. When she left the bath room, she saw Dean on the balcony smoking so she decided to walk out there with him.

As soon as she walked out there, Dean quickly put his cigarette out in the ash tray. He knew how much she hatted the smell of smoke, so he never smoked around her.

"You look hot in my shirt. Just saying."

"I look hot in anything. Just saying." Kat smirked as she mocked Dean. "So why ya siting out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Me and you." Dean moved closer to Kat, placing his hand on her waist, causing her to shiver.

"When I first heard you and Dolph started dating, I was furious. I couldn't take seeing you with another man. So I tried my hardest to change and when he fucked up,I'd be there to pick up the pieces."

"And look where we are now." She said moving in closer. "Ya know Dean, I don't think I'll ever go back to Dolph. I want you as much as you want me."

"Is that so? Prove it."

Kat got on her tippy toes and kissed him, but Dean deepened the kiss, bringing her closer. Kat went along with it and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist ,kissing him passionately.

He carried her back into the room, and laid her down on the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, he gazed at her. "I don't think we should do this tonight Dean. We have a flight in the morning." He sighed. "Maybe tomorrow" She said with a smirk. He smiled at her. "You are something else, but I still love you.

Xoxoxoxox

There ya go. Review.


	4. Making it offical

What's cooking my peeps? Here I am with another chapter. Lets see what happens.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As they boarded the plane,Seth talked to Kat.

"Wanna sit with me? I'm more fun than Dean." He said in childish manner.

"If I sit with you, will you share your sour patch kids?" Kat questioned

"Hmmmmm….yes!"

"It's a deal then."

"Kat, don't tell me you're just sitting with him for his candy." Dean asked, smirking at her.

"I am. He promised me he'd give me some but he never did!"

"Hey,you stole my jolly ranchers why should I give you my candy!?"

"Can you just stop acting like children?" Roman pleaded.

"Fine."

"Fine!" Seth yelled

When they walked to their cabin, they saw familiar faces like, John Cena, The Bella Twins, The Miz, Layla ,Kaitlyn, But the one person that Dean didn't want to see at the moment just happened to be on the plane.

Dolph Ziggler

Kat saw him too and she rolled her eyes. She wanted to have a drama free day because today was a traveling day. But she thought if she kept her distance, she'd be ok.

For now.

"Stay behind me." Dean whispered to Kat. He was going to do his best to keep her away from because: 1. He wanted to impress her and 2. It was just in his nature to protect a girl.

As he walked back to the row they were sitting in, he stopped at Ziggler's row and bended down to talk to him. "I suggest you don't cause any trouble with us and make a scene in front of everyone." Dean said with a false smile. He stood back up and walked to his seat with Kat and the other two-thirds of the shield following behind him.

As Kat sat down next to Seth she leaned over to Dean and whispered a thank you. She was glad to have someone care about her safety, and what made her feel more safe was sitting between Dean and Seth. If she didn't have them, and was alone, she was pretty sure Dolph would have raped her by now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The first 2 hours on the fight were peaceful and quiet. Just how Kat liked it, but Kat was getting tiered. That was normal for her on a travel day, so she laid her head on Dean's shoulder and fell asleep. Dean looked down and smirked at her. He put his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. He soon found his self getting sleepy too, so he just reclined his seat a little and fell asleep. Seth, looking up from his book, looked over at the sight of the two sleeping together and smiled. He and Roman needed a game plan to get them back together again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm driving!" Roman yelled. "Then I have shotgun! The backseat is for the two love birds."Seth teased as he took the keys from the man at the rental car desk and handed them to Roman. "Hush Seth." Kat smirked. She knew he did that on purpose, but she was just going to play along for now.

XOXOXOX

It was quiet in the car on the way to the hotel. Kat was looking out the window until she felt her phone buzz.

It was a text from Dolph.

She didn't open it right on the spot because she didn't know whether to tell Dean,reply or just delete it.

She opened it.

It said…..

'I'm sorry for everything I've put you though. Wanna meet me at my hotel room so we can talk things out?'

She wanted to reply no, but saying no just wasn't enough…..

So she replied….. 'No. Me and Dean have plans tonight. Maybe another time? ;)'

She smirked to herself that was the fakest text she ever sent,but anything to upset her ex. But tonight, she actually wanted to do something with Dean.

"Hey Dean."

"Wanna rent a movie tonight?"

"Yes!" Seth yelled, jumping in the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you Seth,but you can join us if that's ok with Dean."

"Fine with me"

"Good. What move should we rent?"

"American Pie." Roman said with a laugh.

"Seriously?" Kat laughed.

"Yeah,why not?" Dean asked.

"Um, lets just say its very….sexual."

"Your point is?" Seth laughed

"Alright its three against one, so we can watch it."

" Yay!" Seth screamed

"Alright no more candy for you Seth." Kat laughed

XOXOXOXO

They sat on the couch, watching the moving and laughing and having a good time. Dean and Kat sat on one couch all cuddled up while Seth and Roman sat on the was having a mini popcorn fight with Dean, when her phone ringed.

When she picked up her phone she saw Dolph was calling her.

"Roman , could you pause the movie for just a sec?"

"Sure,why."

"Uh,Dolph is calling me." Dean quickly took the phone out of her hand and answered it but kept quite as Dolph spoke om the other line.

"Hey I see you're finally answering my calls. I was thinking we should go out tomorrow night."

It was Dean's turns to speak, and he knew exactly what to say.

"Sorry me and her have plans that night..in my bed." Dean smirked and Seth, Roman and Kat all started to laugh their heads off, but Dolph's reaction wasn't what she had expected.

"Oh,um well would you tell her I called? Bye"

"Wow, he had a change in the seasons." Said Roman.

"Like that's going to change the way I feel about him. He was asshole. No way in hell will I go back to him."

"Glad to here that, now I can have you all to myself." Dean said, as he leaned down to kiss her. When they kiss it was different than all their other kisses. It was more passionate and more sensual. When they pulled away Seth and Roman smiled at them.

"Guys just make it official already!" Seth said to them, with a big smile.

"Wanna make it official?" Dean asked.

"Yes,Yes,Yes. A million times yes."

"Let's seal it with a kiss then." Dean said at he leaned down to kiss her again. Seth and Roman just watched and chuckled.

XOXOXOXO

Here ya go guys. Until Next time. Review and follow. ~ Kaylyn


	5. Just wont leave us alone

Hello my lovelies! I took a day break because I think I deserve it. But I'm back and in action, ready for this 5th chapter. Hope yall enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kat was getting ready for her match with Kaitlyn against Layla and Aj when there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Is that Dean?" Layla asked with a giddy smile on her face as Kat walked over to answer the door. "Hopefully." She replied as she opened the door. It was someone she didn't want to see. Dolph.

"What do you want Dolph?"

"Can we talk? I know you have a match but all I need is 5 minutes. Please?"

"Fine," she said closing the door behind her. "but you only have 3 minutes."

"Thank you. Ok first of all I want to say,I'm sorry for being a jerk and I want you back. I love you, I really do."

"You think I'm just going to take you back like that? Not happing."

"I know you have Dean…again but if you gave him another chance you can give me another chance."

"He had an alcohol problem, you are just a normal ass had actual problem Dolph and he fixed it ! You could have fixed yours at any moment."

"I know but.." Dolph stood there looking down quietly.

"That's what I thought. Now I have a match to get to." Kat said before walking to the gorilla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kat was walking in the hallway, backstage after winning her match when a pair of familiar hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey babe." Dean said as he kissed her neck.

"Oh it's you," she moaned a little. "You scared me for a sec." Kat turned around and put her arms around his neck.

Dean smirked. "Nice win out there."

"Thanks. I hope you'll be doing the same tonight." She smiled seductively "If you do, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? Can't wait to win then." He laughed bending down to kiss her but got interrupted by a loud Seth Rollins, screaming his name in the hallway.

"Dean, you can fuck her later! We have a match to win!"

"Just once Seth, just once I would like to kiss her without being interrupted." Kat giggled as he pulled his head away and looked at Seth.

"Kissing leads to fucking, Dean. Now we only have 10 minutes to get ready for our match so let's go."

"Can I at least get a good luck kiss?" Dean turned to Kat with a pleading look on his face. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and raised up to give him a small kiss. "Are you happy now?" She said folding her arms. "I was expecting a little more but any kiss is good coming from you."

"Aww how cute, now let's go Dean. Its along walk to floor we have to walked down from and I don't wanna be late. Seth said dragging Dean behind him. "Bye babe." She said as she wiggled he fingers at him.

They were back together and she was happy.

XOXOXOXO

Kat was sitting on the bed on the bed talking to Seth, who was sitting across from her , when Dean came out the bathroom. Its been awhile since they have slept in the same bed together but she forgot how hot Dean was without a shirt and she couldn't stop staring. His hair was still wet from his shower and she found his wet hair so attractive and sexy. For some reason, she couldn't resist it.

"Someone can't stop staring." He said making his eyes met her gaze.

His eyes. His baby blue eyes were the next best thing about him. She could get lost in his eyes for days. They were just so beautiful.

"Cant help it. You're hot"

"You act like I didn't know that." He said, laying down next to her. "Come here."

Kat laid down next to him, looking into his eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Guys…um I'm here." Seth said awkwardly. But Dean ignored him and they deepened the kiss as he got on top of her.

"Guys! I'm in the room!" Dean pulled away from Kat, glaring at Seth.

"Did I interrupted something?" Seth asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face. "Yes, you did. Its always you." Dean said rolling off Kat as he got underneath the covers. "Yeah Seth,I was enjoying that." Kat said as she threw a pillow at Seth's head. "Its not my fault Roman didn't want to room with me!" Seth said pouting when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Dean said getting out of bed. When he opened the door he saw one person who just wouldn't leave them alone.

Dolph.

XOXOXO

Cliff hanger! Review and follow. Untill next time. Audios ! ~ Kaylyn


	6. Proposal? (Part 1)

HELLO! Kaydrizzle here with a new chapter. I actually waited this long to post because I wanted to have effect on the story,plus quarter exams are this week so I gotta handle my study biz, ya know? Anyway here we go,enjoy my lovelies.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*2 months later*

"What about that one?" Seth asked Dean. Dean just stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ring.

"Too much…bling."

"Too much bling for her or too much bling for your wallet?"

"Both." Dean chuckled "She's more of a simple girl anyway."

Dean and Seth had been looking at wedding rings all day in the mall and Dean just couldn't find the perfect one to use to propose to Kat didn't even know what to say when he proposed. In all honesty, Dean Ambrose wasn't a marriage type of guy.

"You alright bro? You've been fidgety all day."

"Its just…..what if she says no? I know I've calmed myself just to be with her but she knows I could blow up at any moment."

"Dude,I'm not sure you've notice but you haven't step into a bar for the last 2 've been sober this whole time."

"Really?"

"Yeah you always blew me and Roman off to spend time with is good.A sober Dean is good Dean."

Dean glared at Seth, but he had a point. If Dean had no alcohol in his system, he was chill and normal.

"Dude just pick a ring."

"It's not that easy. "Dean sighed. Seth picked up a ring one of the rings that was laying out.

"This one?" It had one small diamond in the center of a sterling silver band. Dean took it from his hand and stared at it for a moment.

"Its perfect." Dean said slightly smiling,while from afar someone was watching the two.

XOXOXOXOOXOX

Kat walked into Starbucks looking for Layla and Kaitlyn with a smile on her face. Ever since her and Dean had gotten back together, Kat had been smiling a lot lately. She couldn't help but be happy.

"Katarina Garcia what on earth are you happy about?"Kaitlyn asked, giggling as Kat walked over to them.

" Life, just happy about life."

"As in life, you mean Dean?" Layla asked smriking.

"Yeah,pretty much."

"You two haven't had any problems lately." Kaitlyn said nodding her head. "I'm really impressed."

"Yeah, how did ya tame him?"Layla asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well it honestly has nothing to do with me, all him." Kat replied as she checked her phone,there was a message from Dolph.

"Ugg why cant he leave me alone."

"Who? Ziggler? I feel ya girl. It took him a month to stop bothering me after I broke up with him He just cant take a hint."Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"This is his first time texting me in months. Not even sure if I want to read it"

"Girl, read it. If you don't,when something crazy happens you cant say he didn't warn you." Layla said laughing a little.

Kat opened it and it read "Kaaat, I know you miss me. Anyway, a couple months back your little boyfriend had a plan he told me about and I didn't think he was actually going to go through with it until now I see the plan actually put into motion. My point is,tell him to abort his mission or he'll lose something that matters most to him. Thanks sweetcheeks."

Kat eyes grew wide, she had to show Dean the message. If she didn't, what could she do.

"Guys um I got to go. Call you later."Kat said as she rushed out of the building.

XOXOXOXOXO

Short. I know but I have Friday off which means new chapter but I also have Monday off which means two new awesome chapters. Review ,follow and favorite. - Kaylyn


	7. Proposal? (Part2)

Hey hey! New chapter! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So he thinks he can just threaten us like that? He has no idea what I have in store for him tonight. I'm gonna rip—"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! Kat, he basically threatened to kidnap you!"

"Yeah but he isn't going to go through with it. He just said it so you wont…go through with your plan. Now tell me, what exactly was your plan?" Kat stood there with her hands on her hips ,raising her eyebrows at him. Dean smirked

"You'll find out soon enough,babe. Raw is tomorrow and you need rest,so go to bed."

"Fine, but this conversation will continue in the morning."

"Fine, whatever." Dean sighed as he sat down on the bed and waited until Kat went into the bathroom to reach into his pocket and take out the ring box. He opened the box and gazed at the ring. Now that he got the ring he didn't know when or where to propose. He didn't even know if he should even propose because unfortunately, there were consequences if he were to do so. He got up and put the ring box in his suitcase.

He was going to propose. Whether Ziggler liked it or not.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I have something to tell you ." Layla said nervously as she walked with Kat to catering.

"What is it now?! Did Ziggler threaten you too?"

"Wellll not exactly that. He followed Kaitlyn to her hotel room and try to….ya know." Kat nodded "Go on"

"Then he said if she didn't let him in ,he'd take something special from her."

"That's exactly what he said in the text he sent. Dean went crazy when I showed him the text now if I tell him this, he'd probably kill him."

"Whats the special thing is he talking about though?"

"Probably Cody. But he's probably bluffing."

"And if he isn't?"

"Well I'm sure Dean will take care of it."

When they arrived at catering they sat with Kaitlyn and talked about the thing that went down between Dolph and Kaitlyn at the hotel and other thing going on in there crazy lives. When Dean's match came on Kat turned her attention to the screen and watched carefully. He was facing Dolph for his United States Championship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The three girls watch quietly, chattering here and there about the match and when Dean won they relaxed and went back to talking and laughing but Kat ran to the shields locker room to congratulate Dean on his win.

"Good job out there,babe."

"Thanks,you know me, winning all the time and being the best. Its something I'm naturally good at ."

"Oh hush. You're so over confident ."

"But you love it."Dean said with a smirk on his face. But little did they know they were being watched.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I need a favor."

"Fine, whats in it for me?"

"Nothing. All that matters is that I get done what I get done."

"Look noodle head, I'm not helping unless I get something out of this."

"Fine, I'll get you a WWE title shot."

"How? Are you bullshiting me Ziggler? I don't play games."

"No Ryback, I'm not 'bullshiting' you and I have my connections. Don't worry, we'll work something out."

XXOXOXOXOXOX

What does Ziggler have planned, You'll have to find out next ~Kaylyn


	8. Proposal (Part 3)

Hi. Chapter time as you can see. Enjoy my peeps.

Kat grabbed her phone from the stage hand and started to walk to catering when Aj ran up to here with a note.

"Ryback gave me this. You might wanna open it, like now."

"What is it ? A love note? Dean wont like this." She smirked. Back in 2010 Ryan..or Ryback as people would call him had a "crush" on Kat.

AJ shrugged and put her hands up. "I don't know. Beats me." She said as she walked away. Kat just shook her head and opened the note. When she saw what it said, she knew she had to tell Dean.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You stay here, I'll meet them by myself."

"No, Dean I'm going. What if they hurt you?!"

"They aren't out to get me, they want you. Don't you remember the last text?! If you come, they have what they want and you're put into the trap."

"At least take Seth or is unpredictable."

"Ok, stay here."

"I will but I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Your plan? What's all that about? If its whats causing all of this commotion then I gotta know."

Dean knew it wasn't a very romantic setting to propose but he needed to get it done. He wasn't going to let some bleach blonde wannabe stop him from marring the girl of his dreams.

He rushed to his suitcase and pulled the ring out of the front pocket and went back in front of the bed she was sitting on. He got down one knee. When Kat saw what he was about to do she covered her mouth in excitement.

"Will you marry me?" Dean said as he opened the ring box.

"Yes, yes ,yes. A million times yes!" Kat start crying tears of joy as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"That was my "plan",since you wanted to know so bad." He hugged her, for a long time never wanting to let her go but he had to go confront Dolph. He had to end it.

"I got to go ,ok? I'll send Roman to stay with you." Kat nodded as he left and squealed to herself. She smiled at the ring on her finger. Everything was going to be alright.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So how ya liking your new piece of jewelry there?" Roman asked Kat while they ate popcorn and watched Mean girls. Roman let Kat choose the movie ,and how much he hate to admit it, he was actually enjoing it.

"I love it. So simple but it still means something." Kat said looking down at it. She'd been doing that ever since Dean gave it to her an hour ago.

"Yeah, ya know Seth helped him pick it out? He was bragging about how he'd knew you love it because he still thinks he knows you better than I do."

Kat laugh. Seth and Roman had this little thing going on where they wanted to see who knew Kat the best and obviously Seth was winning.

"Hey, its been almost an hour. They should be back by now."

"Well they went to meet Ziggler at a warehouse to discuss you so, its defiantly going to take longer than an hour."

"I guess you're right." Kat sighed and she and Roman continued to watch movies until they came back…..

If they ever came back that is.

XOXOXOXOX

Mwahahahah. I know some parts are corny but if there aren't corny parts then you don't have a good story,now do ya? Anyways, this story will be coming to an end in the next 3-4 chapters, maybe even two. Also I need to explain name usage. Since I'm using their ring names, it just means I want the personalities of their in ring character. I got a new Dean Ambrose/OC story in the works cause he goes well with OC's and a dream I had made me want to type it out, So that I will do. I'm making it a sequel so that means I'm taking a request for 2 more stories to think about and only one will make it out of my brain on to paper so PM me or put it in the Reviews when you Review, Follow and Favorite. {That was an awesome segway} – Kaydrizzle fo shizzle or Kaylyn


End file.
